


[Podfic] 8 early drafts of Sam Winchester's college application essay and the one he sent to Stanford (the sweet little blonde jam)

by nickelmountain, nwhepcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks no one knows what he's scrawling in his wire-bound notebook at odd times during the days and nights. He would be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 8 early drafts of Sam Winchester's college application essay and the one he sent to Stanford (the sweet little blonde jam)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [8 early drafts of Sam Winchester's college application essay and the one he sent to Stanford (the sweet little blonde jam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86610) by [nwhepcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwhepcat/pseuds/nwhepcat). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/SPN8earlydrafts_zps7c053a6d.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:29:57 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/6krdhcsr26ea32una4j5) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/3dcr1fgjk21nwz6lmgj8)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

Cover art by nickelmountain.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader's note (from nickelmountain):** So, nwhepcat and I recorded this together during a fangirl weekend back in 2011. I loved the story and we agreed it was perfect for an on-the-spot collaboration, so we went for it and had a great time doing it. Then I went back home and nwhepcat started editing it, and somewhere along the way we both sort of just...forgot about it. Every once in a while one of us would say, "Hey, we should really post that podfic," and the other of us would look confused for a second and then say, "Oh _yeah_. The _pod_ fic. Definitely!". And then we would both forget again. 
> 
> We nearly repeated the cycle during our last fangirl weekend a couple of days ago ( _Friday:_ "Let's post that podfic!" "Totally!" _Saturday:_ "Let's watch Iron Man and ALL THE TELEVISION!" "Hell yeah! But wasn't there something..." "ALL THE TELEVISION!" _Sunday:_ "I keep feeling like we're forgetting something." "MOAR IRON MAN!"), but at the last possible second nwhepcat remembered. I took custody so I could add some cover art before posting it, but the credit for breaking our Silence Will Fall curse belongs squarely to the story's author. If you enjoyed this story and our podfic of it, be sure to send some love to nwhepcat!
> 
> TL;DR: Ben is Glory. Here's some podfic.


End file.
